Last Person
by KENzeira
Summary: Kau memang sudah mati, tapi namamu akan tetap hidup sampai kapanpun, L. Karena akan selalu ada penerusmu setelah aku. -Near. Special for L's Birthdays *too late* canon setting. RnR?


**LAST PERSON**

**Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Story © KENzeira**

**Warning: Maybe rush, canon setting, future fict. **

**Special for L's birthdays**

..oOo..

Sepasang manik abu-abu terarah pada segundukan tanah yang berhiaskan rumput hijau di permukaannya. Semilir angin memainkan rambut putih keperakannya. Near masih berdiri di sana, memandang nisan yang bertuliskan sosok paling dikaguminya. Sosok yang memiliki berpuluh nama samaran yang tidak ia ketahui keseluruhannya.

Ryuuzaki, begitulah bunyi bacaan yang tertera pada nisan. Tentu termasuk ke dalam kategori nama samaran.

Near tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rupa sosok asli seorang detektif yang namanya dielu-elukan dunia itu, ia hanya sekedar mendengar kehebatan sosok tersebut dalam memecahkan masalah tanpa memunculkan sosok aslinya. Dan sebuah nama yang hanya disusun oleh satu huruf alfabet itu sudah cukup banyak diketahui _kebesarannya _oleh masyarakat dunia.

L.

Sayang sekali, seorang detektif pun nyatanya hanyalah manusia biasa. Sebuah kasus KIRA yang disebut-sebut sebagai Tuhan di dunia baru yang hendak diciptakan dengan memusnahkan orang-orang tak bermoral telah banyak merebut perhatian sang detektif nomor satu dunia, sekaligus merebut jiwa dari tubuhnya.

L mati secara mengejutkan.

Near tahu, ia tak perlu berkabung atas kematian sosok yang sangat dikaguminya itu. Semua orang di sekitarnya tahu kalau Near pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi di wajahnya. Bahkan di hadapan Roger dan rival sejatinya, ia berkata bahwa seseorang yang tak bisa memecahkan kasus sampai akhir adalah pecundang—yang dimaksudkan pada L.

Tapi L bukanlah pecundang. L bukan tak bisa memecahkan kasus, ia hanya menyerahkan kasus tersebut pada dua penerusnya—Near dan Mello, sebab sang detektif nomor satu itu tahu bahwa kematian semakin mendekat padanya. Dia bukan pecundang karena dia sudah berhasil membawa Near dan Mello pada puncak kemenangan melawan 'Tuhan'.

Near berkata demikian kala itu karena ia tak kuasa membendung emosinya. Seseorang tak berprikemanusiaan bertopengkan Tuhan telah merenggut nyawa sosok yang paling dikaguminya. Near hanya ingin meredam emosinya dengan berpura-pura tak acuh terhadap kematian L.

Nyatanya ia meneruskan kasus KIRA bukan sekedar karena perintah, tapi karena ia juga ingin membalaskan kematian L. Near ingin membuktikan bahwa sang pembunuh berantai itu bisa ia kalahkan.

Bagaimana bisa Tuhan mati?

Near tidak tahan untuk tidak memasang senyum kecil. Lelucon yang lucu.

Sudah nyaris setahun berlalu. Kemenangan telak telah ada di tangannya, seorang pembunuh yang mengaku-ngaku Tuhan itu sudah kalah. Dikalahkan oleh Near dan Mello, meski rivalnya lebih dahulu meregang nyawa dua hari sebelum mencapai kemenangannya. Tragedi menegangkan, 28 Januari 2013.

Helaan napas terdengar dari bibir kecilnya. Tangan kanannya masih memegang topeng manipulasi wajah L, meski ia tak yakin wajah detektif nomor satu di dunia yang kini tinggal nama itu seperti yang terlukis pada topeng tersebut.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk mengetahui informasi tempat pemakaman L, ia hanya perlu menghubungi Matsuda selaku pria yang menjadi saksi atas kematian dan pengebumian L. Near hanya perlu terbang ke Jepang dan mengunjungi makam sosok penikmat gula itu.

Seperti yang sedang ia lakukan saat ini.

Near berjongkok, iris matanya masih memandang lambang-lambang tulisan yang terpahat pada nisan. Dengan perlahan, ia letakkan topeng itu di samping batu nisan L.

"Kau memang sudah mati, tapi namamu akan tetap hidup sampai kapanpun, L. Karena akan selalu ada penerusmu setelah aku, terus seperti itu," gumam Near.

Sebuah senyuman tulus terlukis di bibirnya.

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, L Lawliet."

.

.

**END**

Otanjoubi Omedetou, Ryuuzaki-kun! *telatbanget* Gomennasai, banyak alasan yang logis kenapa aku bisa telat mempublish ff ini. Dan jika dijabarkan, akan melebihi panjang isi dari ff ini. Yang penting Happy Birthday! :D

Berkenan untuk review, Minna-san?

Wednesday, October 30, 2013

9:22 PM


End file.
